El retrato de mis miedos
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: Miroku está enamorado de Sango, pero la amenaza de ser absorbido por el agujero negro no le deja vivir en paz. ¿Podrá Miroku declararse a Sango y apartar sus temores de su felicidad? Totalmente MiroxSan...enjoy it!


Aquí les dejo mi otro songfic! La misma parejita…pero no la misma canción! Esta vez es "Hoy tengo miedo" de un grupo mexicano llamado "Fobia"…y esta historia no es dramática ni trágica como las mías anteriores (BRAVO! Al fin algo nuevo) más bien, es una narrativa bastante light, bastante romantica. Espero que mi próximo songfic de Inu sea más bien una comedia romántica (ya tengo la idea en mente!); descargaré mi sentido dramático con uno de Final fantasy 7.

Aclaro que este fic también lo hice hace casi un año. Por ello…disculpen los errores (y horrores!)y ahí les va!

El retrato de mis miedos

Canción: Hoy tengo miedo (Fobia)

**Hoy tengo miedo de salir otra vez  
Tengo miedo de encontrarte como aquella vez  
Los nervios me traicionan me derrota el stress  
Sé que puedo arrepentirme después**

Ya casi era el atardecer de un caluroso día de verano. El sol poco a poco se escondía mientras en aquel cielo rojo se dibujaban contrastes violetas. Un joven monje iba en paso lento hacia un encuentro a la orilla del río. El muchacho no se daba cuenta del hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza brindaba a sus ojos, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos; la brisa que golpeaba su rostro no le impedía sentir aquellos miedos e inseguridades pues haría algo que nunca había pensado llevar a cabo tiempo atrás...confesaría su amor a la hermosa joven exterminadora.

**Hoy tengo miedo de salirte a buscar  
Tengo miedo de poderte encontrar  
Tengo miedo de tus ojos, tengo miedo de hablar  
Tengo miedo de quererte besar**

Sabida era su fama de mujeriego, pero ¿que podía hacer? le encantaban las mujeres jovenes y bellas. Recordaba que cuando se preparaba para ser monje, soñaba con casarse con una mujer hermosa y frágil a la que él pudiera proteger, sin embargo el destino le cruzó en medio camino una muchacha que a pesar de su corta edad (16 años) era una mujer fuerte de armas a tomar. Nunca había visto a una fémina así, y sin duda alguna fue eso lo ke lo cautivó aunque algunas veces su actitud lo ponía nervioso...pero eso era precisamente lo que más le atraía: Esa actitud tan voluble de ser mujer y niña, paciente e impulsiva a la vez. Tampoco había ke dejar de lado su extrema belleza y su feminidad de señorita...

Dios...-exclamó el joven monje- ¿cómo no tocarla y besarla?

Sintió miedo...de no poder ocultar sus intenciones y no poder calmar sus instintos.

**Me digo no seas tonto  
No seas tan excéptico  
No trates de escapar**

Se paró en seco y sonrió para sí mismo mientras dijo:

¿Que puede suceder¿Una cachetada? ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Además- exclamó mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más seria- si no me arriesgo, no lograré nada.

Continuó su rumbo

**Hoy tengo miedo de volver a bailar  
Tengo miedo que te puedas burlar  
Me dan miedo las personas no quiero manejar  
Tengo miedo que me pueda gustar**

Pero volvió a parar. Su cara tomó una expresión triste:

Miroku: Pero...¿y si rechaza mi propuesta? Todos me conocen como un pervertido y un aprovechado...y aunque quiero cambiar ¿que pasaría si no lo hago bien¿se aburrirá de lo nuestro?

Movió su mano derecha hacia arriba para verla y dijo:

Miroku: Pero más miedo tengo de que seamos felices...

**Hoy tengo miedo de salir otra vez  
Tengo miedo de volver a caer  
Me dan miedo las mentiras ya no tengo más fé  
Tengo miedo de volver a creer**

Miroku: Estoy destinado a morir más pronto que los demás. Si me caso con ella la haré muy feliz, pero al fallecer la estaré matando a ella al mismo tiempo...y precisamente eso me causa más temor que cualquier otra cosa: cuidar de su corazón y después desgarrarlo yo mismo- los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-...ahora sé que haré: me olvidaré de ella, huiré y no la veré nunca más. Así no sufrirá tanto y yo escaparé de mi más grande miedo.

**Y digo no seas tonto  
No seas tan excéptico  
No trates de escapar**

Seguía viendo su mano abierta. De pronto una ráfaga de viento hizo que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos, y fue allí cuando a lo lejos la vió a ella. Sin duda, era lo más perfecto y hermoso que miró en su vida: el atardecer de fondo, el agua del rió que brillaba y ella que estaba firme, de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo. Fue entonces cuando una sensación de felicidad lo invadió. Cerró su mano y exclamó:

Miroku¡No voy a evadirlo! Ella es que más me importa y voy a luchar por nuestra felicidad y ayudaré a mis amigos a alcanzar la suya. Juntos lucharemos contra Naraku, lo derrotaremos y después viviremos en paz con quien amamos. Mi temor a la batalla es insignificante al pensar en perderla o en hacerle daño. Yo soy el más indicado para hacerla feliz y lucharé por ello.

Entonces, el joven monje continuó su paso esta vez más acelerado. ¡Estaba desesperado! quería estar con ella y quería estarlo ya

**No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal  
No todos son villanos queriéndote matar  
No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar  
La vida es un pic-nic  
No todo son tan malos, no todo está mal  
No todos son villanos queriéndote matar  
No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar  
La vida es un pic-nic**

Ya los temores habían desaparecido. Sólo pensaba en su futura esposa y en su futura vida.

Miroku: Juntos vamos a exterminar a las molestas criaturas que anden cerca de nuestra casa, ambos haremos los quehaceres hogareños, la besaré cada vez que quiera y le...- ya se imaginarán qué¬¬ sólo piensen como Miroku por un momento- y así tendremos muchos hijos. Seremos muy felices juntos

Estaba tan feliz que no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor...hasta que un golpe lo trajo de vuelta a tierra.

Sango¡EXCELENCIA¿QUE TRATABA DE HACER?

No se había dado cuenta, pero una de sus manos estaba a la altura de el trasero de Sango. El Monje se sobaba la cara mientras la veía fijamente y le sonreía. La muchacha por su parte, se ruborizaba cada vez más mientras su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en tantas cosas que podían suceder en ese preciso instante...

**Y digo no seas tonto  
No seas tan excéptico  
No trates de escapar**

Pero al final se calmó aunque seguía ruborizada

Sango: Tal vez este sea el momento que he estado esperando-pensaba la dudosa y ruborizada jovencita.

Fue entonces cuando Miroku tomó su rostro entre sus manos y llevó sus labios a los suyos. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y sus alrededores. Sólo existían ellos dos para amarse, satisfacerse y ser felices por siempre. Fue un beso largo, hondo y húmedo...sin duda, el mejor de sus vidas.

Sango: Excelencia...dijo la chica ruborizada

Miroku: -mientras le tomaba las manos a su "amiga"- Sango, tú has hecho nacer el amor dentro de mí, algo que ninguna otra joven ,por más hermosa que fuese, había logrado. Mi vida...si me lo permites, me casaré contigo y te haré feliz. Juntos lucharemos contra Naraku para desaparecer mi maldición y así vivir junto a tí hasta el final de nuestros días. Te amo Sango y todo lo que te estoy diciendo es la más real de todas las verdades.

Sango bajó la cabeza...

**No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal  
No todos son villanos queriéndote matar  
No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar  
La vida es un pic-nic  
No todo son tan malos, no todo está mal  
No todos son villanos queriéndote matar  
No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar  
La vida es un pic-nic**

Miroku: Sango- la miró interrogante- ¿sucede algo?

La muchacha levantó su rostro aún mucho más ruborizado

Sango¡Yo también deseo y siento lo mismo excelencia!

Volvieron a besarse y después se abrazaron. Ya era de noche y la brisa fresca los invadía. Miroku miró su mano una vez más, el retrato de sus miedos desaparecería muy pronto.

Fin

Bueno, espero que les guste este producto de mi inspiración, no soy William Shakespeare pero algo es algo ¿no¡¡¡OPINEN POR FAVOR! Así sea para lanzarme tomates, lo acepto todo. RRREEEVIEWS!


End file.
